


Return of the Lord

by Roarmeow12



Series: Kuroko no Quidditch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya are Siblings, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Kise Ryouta and Takao Kazunari Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarmeow12/pseuds/Roarmeow12
Summary: Harry Potter begins his first year of Hogwarts. He has made some friends and is learning about the amazing world of magic. Except there seems to be something strange happening at this school full of mystery and who are these "Futures"?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter loved Hogwarts.  The opening feast had been probably the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life, with candles floating from the ceiling, food magically appearing and the ghosts; making the boy who lived excited for his new life in the wizarding world.

Sadly, he and his new friend Ron Weasley did not make the best impression on their first day of classes. The boys had stayed up late the night before talking to their new housemates and had slept in through breakfast. Sadly, no one thought to wake them. Transfiguration had already been in session for ten minutes and their hopes to not be noticed had been squashed by their intimidating Head of House. Who could surprisingly turn into a cat. Thankfully she let them off with a warning and the rest of the embarrassing ordeal was already behind them as the Gryffindors traveled to their next subject.

“I can’t believe you were late on the first day of classes” admonished Hermine as she walked with the two boys.

Ron rolled his eyes at her, “It’s not like we planned to be late” he retorted following the mob of students in front of him down to the dungeons.

 Harry had been looking forward to potions. The textbook was one of few that he briefly looked through after his shopping trip with Hagrid. He was slightly concerned about the ridiculous names for some of the ingredients abut was curious to learn what they might be used for. His bias towards the subject changed dramatically when the professor with a large nose, seemed to have a pre-disposition to dislike the boy who lived on the very first day. To add insult to injury Gryffindor had most of their classes with Slytherin and the house rivalry was not helping class dynamics but that would not make Harry’s love for the school dwindle.

It was lunchtime after potions and Harry pushed thoughts of his greasy haired professor from his mind as he looked forward to what else the new world of magic would show to him. He and Ron joined the Weasley twins for the midday meal and were given some good teasing for their tardiness earlier that morning. It was hot gossip around the castle that the boy who lived would dare to be late to McGonagall’s class.

“So, have you met the Futures yet?” Fred asked his youngest brother when he got bored with teasing.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before shaking their heads, “what’s a Future?” asked Harry.

“How have you never heard of them? They are the children of some of the most influential people in the wizarding world” stated a surprised voice from slightly down the table.

Hermine had been trying to get started on her first bit of homework when she had overhead the conversation. Still seeing her fellow first year’s blank looks she sighed in exasperation as she rummaged in her bookbag and pulled out a magazine to show them.

On the cover was the school’s crest and the young witch flipped through the first few pages before sliding it over to Ron and Harry, “These are the Futures” she said pointing to the centerfold picture of six boys and one girl, “they are the sons and daughter of the most prestigious pure blood families. The future of our generation some say. Their families have held onto department head positions in the ministry for centuries and these students are the heirs.”

Then Fred nodded at witch’s explanation, “Very good.  Also, they are all first years this year except for one” he added.

“So, they are just a bunch of rich kids like Malfoy?” asked Ron as turned his attention back to his lunch.

Before the older boys could answer shouting erupted at the entrance to the hall pulling everyone’s attention. A tall boy with silver hair and three upper classmen were laughing loudly as two small first years picked up the books they had most likely been carrying. Harry and Ron stood up to get a better look but were stopped by the twins.

“You don’t want to be near that mess mate” said the eldest Weasley present with as much seriousness as he could in his eyes, while the yelling in the background increased.

Ron looked back towards the obvious bullying in confusion, “Who are they?”

The Gryffindor prefect, Percy walked over to their group with a stern glared towards the entrance of the great hall, “That is Shougo Haizaki and it would be in your best interest to avoid him.”

Hermine pulled her magazine towards herself, grabbing Ron and Harry’s attention as she started to read aloud, “Shougo Haizaki is the son of the Shiki Haizaki. Shiki is the department head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures” she said then pointed to the silver haired boy in the center fold she had shown them moments ago, “He is the eldest Future and a second year Slytherin.”

Ron snapped his fingers in memory, “Oh right his dad works with my Dad sometimes.”

George nodded, “Right-o baby brother, and if you remember he is not a very pleasant man and neither is his son”.

The laughing by the doorway escalated, Haizaki and his goons had cast a jinx on their victims locking their knees straight so they couldn’t run way. The two boys seemed to be close to tears as the Slytherin’s huddled around them while the bystanders drifted by without even glancing their way.

Hermine looked to Percy in disbelief, “Aren’t you a prefect? Go help them!”

Percy glared at the first-year witch, “That would only escalate the problem. Futures can get away with whatever they want as long as a professor is not around. Even then, some of the professors do not want to get involved.”

Thankfully someone stepped towards the group and placed himself between the victims and Haizaki’s group with a flick of his wand the two boys could move. They ran from the bullies towards the Hufflepuff table with tears streaming down their cheeks as a few upperclassmen quickly tended to them. The hall went silent as the group of Slytherins turned their angered glare towards the newcomer.

Harry whispered to the table, “Do you know who that is?”

Hermine nodded and replied just as quietly, “That’s Daiki Aomine, first year Gryffindor, his parents are the heads of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. There is a rumor that he has even helped them on some of their cases.”

Still getting used to the magical world Harry asked what kind of cases but was shushed as Haizaki levelled his wand on the blue haired first year. After a moment he lowered it with a scoff and turned around back toward the snake house. The hall slowly fell back into its happy atmosphere as Aomine turned towards the Gryffindor house lazily.

“Hey there blue,” called Fred motioning to the open seat beside him when Daiki Aomine walked towards them.

The tanned boy rolled his eyes at the nickname but still sat down next to the ginger when he realized there were no other open seats, “Sup?” he asked mostly as a reflex as he started to gather food on his plate.

 Throwing an arm around the tan boy casually George started introductions “We thought we would help you socially awkward first years, this is our baby brother Ron and his friends Harry and Hermine” with an exaggerated sweep of his arm then Fred continued, “and we are Fred and George”.

The tanned wizard ignored the twins and focused on Harry’s forehead, “So you’re that boy who beat Voldemort?”

The boy who lived nodded numbly not knowing what to say to someone saying that cursed name so easily. While the others around them seemed to look uneasy.

Aomine stared at him intensely for a moment before letting out a sigh, “Too bad you weren’t raised with magic, you might have been worth a duel” he said with a shrug.

The table fell into an awkward silence but it was thankfully broken as owls swarmed the hall and dropped packages and letters to their owners. With no letter of his own Harry looked through the strange magical newspaper, still mesmerized by the moving pictures and changing words. He hadn’t really been focused on the articles until the headline caught his eye. Break in at Gringotts.

“Hey Ron look at this” he said while moving the paper over to his red-haired friend, “This was the vault Hagrid and I went to.”

The youngest Weasley just shrugged and seemed more interested in his food so Harry dropped the matter.

The Gryffindors made their way out onto the lawn a few days later and Ron let out a groan when he saw the green robes of Slytherin already their waiting for their instructor.

Aomine, unlike the rest of his housemates, casually walked over to the two shortest Slytherins one with dark red hair and the other teal, “Hey Tetsu, Akashi” he greeted casually.

The houses started to whisper madly as the three boys had a quiet conversation about the transfiguration homework. Hooch was quick to appear and get the lesson started so the whispers did not last for long.

The professor was impressed by the students who were able to get their brooms in hand so quickly. Harry smiled in triumph at being able to use magic, he was still mentally pinching himself to make sure this wasn’t all a dream. He looked at his fellow lions and saw a blonde boy he had yet to meet had his broom in hand as well as Aomine. The boy who lived looked across to the house of snakes and noted that Draco and the two boys Aomine had been talking to were also holding their brooms.

The lesson proceeded after the last student got their broom to finally obey and all of the students mounted ready to have their first flying lesson. Neville in his excitement had pushed too hard and ended up with a broken arm leaving the class momentary suspended while the professor took him to the infirmary.

“Give that back Malfoy” Harry stated when he realized that the blonde snake had Neville’s remember ball thing.

With an evil smirk the young Malfoy mounted his broom and flew off to the skies. Harry quickly followed determined to not let this rich boy have his way.

“You really want it back that badly?” asked Malfoy with a raised eyebrow as he tossed the fragile thing around in his hands.

Still shaky on his broom Harry didn’t loose his determination as he glared at the other first year. With a shrug the Slytherin threw the object as far as he could. Harry zoomed by and Draco chuckled to himself as he watched the brunette try to rescue the trinket.

“Did you find that entertaining?” asked an unimpressed short red head from Draco’s right side.

The blonde glared at the other Slytherin for a moment before turning to go back to the rest of the class.

Harry felt tears in his eyes from how fast he was flying, but he never lost sight of the small ball. At the same moment he grabbed the ball he noticed that there was a window that he was about to crash into. A chill ran down his spine when he realized he had no idea how to stop. In the next blink of an eye instead of feeling glass cut into his body he felt someone tackle into him.

“Jesus you shouldn’t be flying that fast if you don’t know how to turn” grumbled Aomine causing Harry to open his eyes and see familiar blue hair.

Glancing around Harry noted that he was still high up in the air and that the window he was about to smash into was slightly to his left. Aomine had his hand on Harry’s broom while his other arm was draped over the smaller boy’s shoulders keeping him on the flying cleaning equipment.

“Oh, um thanks” said Harry slightly embarrassed.

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes while letting him go before turning around and returning to the class. The brunette followed closely behind and the Gryffindor’s came running over to cheer for his standing up to Draco.

The celebration was short lived as McGonagall strode out onto the field calling for Potter.

Harry and Ron were walking and talking excitedly down the corridors, “You have to be the youngest wizard in the century” the red head exclaimed giddily.

Harry scratched the back of his head, “Well I won’t be the only first year playing, apparently Aomine was already recruited and the other houses have first years playing too.”

In the next moment a heavy arm wrapped around his neck while an identical one wrapped around Ron’s, “Congrats Harry. Wood’s just told us” Said George Weasley with a wicked grin that was matched on his twin’s face.

Not only was Aomine the son of amazing aurors he was also, a prodigy when it came to Quidditch. On the first day of practice the blue haired first year had managed to make their captain goal keeper look like a toddler on a broom. Harry, who was supposed to be watching for the snitch found himself looking after the blue haired boy instead.

The upperclassmen of the team seemed to be having the same problem, they were happy to have such a great player but they didn’t like how easily this eleven-year-old was besting them. The new Gryffindor chaser was oblivious to the looks as he sped across the pitch a bright smile on his face.

“That boy is crazy good” Fred said to his brother as they hovered slightly below Harry to watch.

His twin nodded in agreement, “We may even be able to beat Slytherin this year” he said excitedly.

Then the twins looked up unison, “Just be sure to get that snitch Harry.”

The brunette blushed when he realized he had been caught not practicing and sped off looking for the golden ball.

Charms was the only class that Gryffindor first years had by themselves, Hermine theorized that even though the school promotes rivalries sometimes they need a break.  A few weeks into term the short professor finally deemed them ready to practice a real charm. After lecturing on the basic rules and having them write a paper about the levitation charm that they would be conducting. Even with all of the studying and assignments Seamus Finnigan still managed to catch his feather on fire while Ron could not so much as get it to budge.

Flitwick clapped in delight as he called everyone’s attention to the back corner of the classroom. Aomine had his feather floating high in the air as he lazily leaned back in his chair almost as if on the verge of sleep. Some of the students rolled their eyes at the display, he was a Future after all. In the next moment another feather joined Aomine’s perking the blue haired boy’s attention and everyone else’s.

Looking around Flitwick could not figure out who was charming the second feather while the other first years lost interest and tried to get their own to rise. Not wanting to be outdone Aomine concentrated a little more and made his feather do loops in the air, not even after the first loop was done the rival feather followed.

With a huff of air, the bluenette raced his charm across the room and it was quickly followed again. Getting irritated Aomine cut the charm on the feather and let it float to the ground and levitated his text book next. Thinking he would now know who the other person was Aomine waited for another book to join his and was irritated when he saw Seamus’s.

“Hey who stole my book?” exclaimed soot covered boy drawing everyone’s attention to the two books floating in the air.

Flitwick was amazed by the demonstration and awarded Gryffindor twenty points and was asking who the other person was so he could reward them as well but no one stepped forward. Limply another feather floated in to the air.

“Well done Mrs. Granger” said Flitwick satisfied being able to reward a second student even if it wasn’t the one he could figure out.

\-------------------------

Afterward Ron and Harry walked through the courtyard towards dinner talking about charms class. Ron was beyond irritated with the witch that they had become friendly with when she tried to teach him the charm. Harry laughed along jokingly with Seamus and Dean as they all felt annoyed with not being able to cast the charm. Hermine shoved her way through them making Ron feel slightly guilty but they continued on their way to the dining hall.

Harry had forgotten it was Halloween until he saw all of the floating pumpkins and candy filled bowls. The two boys started to devour the sweet treats as their housemates slowly filled the lion table.

After filling his plate Fred looked a certain blue haired boy next to him, “Hey where’s Momoi?” he asked curiously.

The pink haired girl was becoming a constant fixture at the Gryffindor table and was always harassing Aomine like it was her job. In a sense it was, because it became obvious to the lion house that the blue haired boy would spend his whole day on the quidditch pitch if she was not there to drag him to classes or meals. Hermine had made friends with the girl on the first day of classes because they had been the only two students in the library doing homework.

The tan boy shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat his pumpkin pie, “Something about a friend crying in the bathroom” he said off handedly.

“It’s not my fault” Ron said defensively when Harry gave him a pointed look.

 “Who’s crying?” Questioned George sensing the potential for gossip.

Before either boy could explain what had happened a few hours ago professor Quill ran into the great hall yelling about a troll in the dungeons. Dumbledore quickly reigned in the chaos that had ensued, ordering prefects to take their houses to their dorms. Percy went into action and called for Gryffindors attention and lead the first years after him from the dining hall.

“I don’t understand why we can’t just stay in here? If the thing is in the dungeons we would be able to keep it from entering the one door” remarked Aomine in despair that he had to leave his meal.

Percy ignored the boy’s words as he shepherded them into a line.

During the walk back to the dorms, Harry pulled Ron around a corner, “Hermine doesn’t know about the troll” he explained while pulling his friend along.

They raced through the hallways to find the young witch only to see that the troll had beat them there by seconds. They charged into the bathroom to see a blonde boy standing in the corner of the bathroom with Hermine and Momoi behind him. His wand was at the ready to cast a spell but pushing the two girls out of the way of the swinging club took priority. The stranger nudged the girls under the sink while Harry and Ron threw rocks at the creature to attract its attention.  

The troll turned swinging his club destroying the last two stalls that had been standing. Not being the brightest creature, the troll thought he had beat his attacker and turned his attention back to the three trapped students. Momoi had her wand ready and called out an unfamiliar spell that had no effect on the troll. In retaliation the beast lashed out with amazing speed, with barely enough time to think the blonde jumped in front of the kneeling girls; the club smashed into the blonde’s shoulder pushing him the rest of the way into the ground with a cry of pain.

Hermine screamed from the sight catching the troll’s attention again. Thinking quickly Harry grabbed the trolls club as he brought it back for another swing towards the witch. In the next moment the boy who lived found himself on the large creature’s shoulders and holding on for dear life. He tried to cast a spell. Only to realize as his wand ended up in the angered troll’s nose that it was probably not the best idea to swing his wand around while being thrashed about. Without his weapon the troll grabbed the boy by his ankle then tried to turn him into a pinata but was luckily not very good at aiming.

Ron pulled his wand out ready to cast his own spell but froze while Hermine tried to walk him through the recent charm they had learned in class. Then before they realized what was happening the troll’s club swiftly left his hand and smacked him in the head. Knocking the large creature out cold.

“Did I do that?” Ron asked in surprise as he looked at his wand for an answer.

“You would know if you did” remarked a familiar voice from behind the red head.

“Dai!” yelled Momoi as she ran into the tanned boy’s arms.

A small groan caught Hermine’s attention, the blonde boy was pulling himself to his feet as he dusted himself off and put his wand away.

The frizzy haired witch gasped, “are you alright?” she asked as she quickly got to his side while Harry retrieved his wand from the troll’s nose.

The stranger nodded with a small smile, “Yep I cast arresto momentum so it didn’t hit me too hard, the bruises are going to hurt though” he said with a bright smile while holding his left shoulder.

Hermine could feel her cheeks warm up when the blonde smiled at her. She stuttered for a moment not knowing what to say but was distracted as professors Quirrell, McGonagall, and Snape rushed into the bathroom.

“What are you doing here” asked the head of Gryffindor with her stern gaze upon the students.

Hermine stepped forward to take responsibility before any of the others could explain. After a moment of thought the transfiguration professor accepted the story and quickly dismissed them telling them that they were lucky.

Once out of sight of the professors Aomine turned on his four classmates, “What the hell were you thinking?” he demanded with a dark glare.

Momoi wasn’t fazed by the stare, “It’s not like we wanted to fight that thing” she stated with her arms crossed.

The tension held for a moment while the two friends glared at each other. It was obvious that these two had been friends for a long time because Harry had a feeling that were having a conversation only they could understand in the tense silence.

“So, who are you?” Ron asked looking at the blonde who was patting dust off of his robes.

Golden eyes sparkled as everyone turned to look at him, “You didn’t notice that I am in every single one of your classes?” he asked in disbelief with a small shake of his head.

Ron blushed at the boy’s small smirk and abnormal eyes. He didn’t know why but a had an urge to try and keep this boy’s attention on him no matter what.

Aomine scoffed, “What’s there to notice?” he asked with a cocky smirk.

His pink haired friend elbowed him hard in the stomach, “Stop being a jerk Dai” then she gestured to the blonde, “This is your fellow house mate and first year, Ryouta Kise” and then she motioned to the other students, “these are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Daiki Aomine” she said with a bright smile.

Kise nodded in greeting to the boys who returned the gesture.

Then she pulled the blonde into a hug, “Thank you for protecting Hermine and I.”

 “What were you doing in the girl’s bathroom for anyway” Ron asked suspiciously before the blonde could acknowledge the thanks.

The blonde cast a side glance at Hermine as he untangled himself from the pinkette, “I noticed an upset housemate and wanted to make sure they were alright.”

Ron had the decency to look guilty while Harry took over the conversation “We’re sorry Hermine, about what we said in the courtyard. You were just trying to help and we were being pig headed”.

Hermine spared him a brief nod in acknowledgement of his apology while Ron regained his tongue, “Right, what are friends for if we can’t speak our mind?”

Hermine smiled brightly at the comment and excepted the apology. Aomine let out a loud exhaled breath, clearly showing how bored he was of this whole situation.

“If you idiots are done I want to go to bed” he said before turning on his heal and walking away.

 Momoi rolled her eyes before her attention back to the others, “We should probably get back to our dorms or the professors won’t be so lenient. See you all tomorrow and good luck at tomorrows match Harry” she chirped before disappearing around a corner.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first match of the year, Gryffindor against Slytherin. The whole school was ready to watch the rivalry unfold. The lion cheering section was loud and overflowing with energy as they waited in anticipation for the game to start.

Ron was watching the Slytherins warm up when he noticed a familiar red head fly past, “I know that Akashi guy is a Future but who is he?” he asked the students around him.

It was Hermione’s study buddy that answered “The Akashi family is one most prestigious pure blood families. They own most of the companies in Diagon Alley and they even own some foreign companies. Seijuro is the heir to the families title even though he has an older half-brother” explained Momoi with a happy grin.

The two witches had become quick friends after the first day of classes when they had met in the library to start their first homework assignment. They fed off of each other’s thirst for knowledge and Hermione was surprised to learn that as a Future Momoi was a very pleasant girl to get along with.

Hermione looked at her friend curiously, “Is it true that his brother wasn’t raised with him?”

Momoi’s bright smile dimmed slightly, “That’s right. Akashi’s mother did not want Tetsuya in her house so he and his mother lived away from them” then her mood returned, “Tetsu actually grew up with Dai and me. We all lived on the same street together.”

Ron nodded solemnly to himself, “Those snake families are pretty ruthless to each other.”

“Don’t judge a book by its covers” chimed a voice from behind the Weasley, “Wouldn’t you hate to be judged on your name alone?”

The trio turned around to face a familiar blonde with a magnetic personality, “Kise” greeted the witches with delighted smiles while Ron glared at the comment.

 “Momoi why are you with Gryffindor and not your house?” Kise asked curiously as he found himself squished between the two girls.

The pinkette’s eyes sparked, “Ravenclaws is really fun but they just don’t appreciate Quidditch very much. Also, I thought it would be fun to support Dai with his housemates.”

The newcomer laughed jovially unaware of the upper classman around him that had gazed at him with rosy cheeks and dark eyes, “I’ve heard that Gryffindor and Slytherin can get very into these matches. I could imagine Ravenclaw has other areas they prefer to focus on” he chuckled.

The four students chatted merrily for the next few minutes as they waited for the match to start. Of course, Hermione and Momoi turned to homework and lectures as their topic of choice and Kise easily joined the flow while Ron groaned. After a few minutes they noticed that the players where getting ready to line up much to the boy’s relief.

Once the starting whistle blew, the first years became very aware of just how fierce the rivalry was between the two houses. Players were throwing elbows, kicks and Hermione swore she saw a girl get bit. Aomine didn’t seem to notice as he showed off his natural talent with ridiculous goals and aggressive defense style. With just his plays alone Gryffindor took the lead early. But the gap did not last for long as Akashi made his presence known with a few goals of his own.

“Wow I didn’t know how aggressive this game was” said Kise with amazement as he watched Aomine dodge a bludger while making a goal.

The three first years around him turned in surprise, “Have you never seen Quidditch before?” asked Ron in bafflement.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red head, “Not everyone grows up with magic Ron” she admonished.

The blonde rolled his eyes with a sigh of exasperation at the two, will always find something to squabble about, “I did grow up with magic but due to certain restrictions I was not educated about it.”

Momoi’s eyes seemed to go sharp as she looked at the blonde closely for a moment like she was trying to analyze him, “What kind of restrictions?”

Gold eyes locked with pink and Momoi felt a chill go down her spine at the hard edge she was receiving from the normally bubbly Gryffindor, “Don’t think too much about it” he said with a smile that she knew was fake. “Oh, looks like Slytherin is making their move” he said while turning his attention back to the game.

Momoi was shocked, she glanced at Hermione and Ron and realized they were unaware of the blonde’s change in character. Pushing it out of her mind for now the Ravenclaw focused her attention on the match in time to see Wood get hit by a bludger from the snake captain, Flint.

“That was a dirty” remarked Ron in disgust as Wood slowly tried to gather his wits about him.

In retaliation to the play Aomine went on to steal the quaflle and score three more goals without seeming to try very hard. Momoi grew worried as she watched the Slytherins get more and more aggressive towards their opponents and knew that something was going to happen to her friends.

“It looks like Slytherin wants to win by any means necessary” remarked Kise as one of the female lion chasers was shoved into a wall and knocked to the ground by the green team.

Almost as if to prove him right Hagrid’s deep voice cut in for the first time since the match started, “Something is wrong with Harry’s broom”.

Looking up above the action of the match there was Harry Potter, flailing about like a rag doll as he tried to hold onto his broom. Taking the binoculars from the half giant Hermione remarked that it was the potions teacher.

“Do you really think Snape cares that much about Quidditch?” asked Momoi with a raised eyebrow.

Kise shrugged, “Well he has shown a clear dislike for Harry but I doubt he would try to hurt a student”

Hermione was irritated about the lack of urgency for their friend, “Well he is obviously casting a spell and we need to do something”.

The blonde nodded, “You’re right, I don’t think he can hold on any longer” he observed as Harry knocked from his broom and now unable to pull himself back up.

The frizzy haired witch seemed satisfied with that response and turned to leave the cheering section. Kise chased after the girl trying to call her attention but he was deftly ignored. The two students made quick work running down the stairs before they could make their way towards the teacher’s section.

Not being obstructed by the crowd Kise was quickly able to catch up to his housemate, “Wait up Hermione. I didn’t mean you had to go running over and taking on Snape. You do realize that no teacher would let him die, right?” he asked as he tried to calm the girl down.

The young witch was not in the mood to listen as she glared at the blonde, “You don’t know that. Snape is a teacher and he is trying to kill him now!” she exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air.

She turned to continue on her self-appointed mission when she ran into someone knocking them both to the ground. Hermione swiftly pulled herself to her feet and noticed that the raven-haired boy that she had crashed into was also up.

“Are you alright?” Hermione tried to ask when Kise spoke over her, “Why are you down here Takao?”   he asked, grinning brightly as he wrapped his arm around the raven in a friendly gesture.

Takao chuckled as he ruffled the Gryffindor’s hair in turn. Hermione rolled her eyes slightly at the friendly display, boys were always so rough with their friendships she thought.

“Hermione this is my friend Kazunari Takao, first year Ravenclaw” introduced Kise after they released each other.

The witch nodded in greeting before a loud uproar from the crowds reminded her why she was down here, “Nice to meet you but I must be off” she said before continuing on her journey.

She was quickly up the next set of stairs before either boy could respond.

“She is not thinking this through” mumbled Kise before turning his attention to his friend, “Do you already know what’s happening?”

The easy going Ravenclaw nodded, “Yep” he said cheerfully, “It wasn’t much but I could see that things will go more smoothly if Mrs. Ganger follows her plan” then he added with a wink,” but, if you don’t want Gryffindor to win the match please go stop her now.”

Kise laughed merrily with his friend as they made their way back into the stands to watch Takao’s prediction come true.

Quidditch was an easy sport for Harry to understand after he learned to maneuver on his broom a little more. He had the easiest job, look for the flying golden ball. Or so he thought. He had yet to see the bloody thing since it was released from the trunk and he kept getting by the game happening below him. To be fair he had never seen a Quidditch match before and it was very different from practice. It was amazing. But the most astounding thing he had probably seen so far in the game would be his teammates. For example, Aomine seemed like he was born to play the sport. The bluenette was obviously the fastest flyer on both teams and he could make a shot from any angle with ease. It was mesmerizing watching him and it seemed that others agreed because he caught the Slytherin players staring at the tan first year in amazement.

“Hey stop spacing out. Your job is to get the snitch, do it” growled the blue haired ace as he flew towards Harry after making another amazing goal.

The boy who lived nodded dumbly then started to look around the grounds quickly hoping to spot the pesky flying ball. There! By the Hufflepuff cheering section the snitch was bobbing away. Without thought Harry took off barely noticing he was closely followed by the Slytherin seeker. Suddenly his broom pulled straight up and Harry almost fell off. Thankfully he managed to keep a hold on the solid wood handle but now he was dangling like fish on the hook. This was not going to end well thought Harry desperately as he held on for dear life.

One of the twins tried to come and help Harry but the broom shook more violently preventing him from helping the terrified first year. Wood tried to call for Hooch’s intervention because it was obvious that someone was interfering with the game. Thankfully Harry managed to pull himself up only a minute later when it seemed his broom finally calmed down.  

“You okay mate?” asked George as he hovered next to the pale first year.

Harry gave him a shaky nod and was startled by the snitch flying past. With a nod toward the red head the seeker took off on the tail of the Slytherin seeker. He followed the flying golden ball into a nose dive that had the upper classman snake breaking away.

“Go Harry!” he could hear being called to him by his teammates when they noticed how close their seeker was to winning the game.

The first year didn’t know what compelled him to stand on his broom like a gymnast on a balance beam but that was what he found himself doing as he zoomed inches off the ground. In the next moment Harry was looking up at the sky and unable to breathe.

“Potter!” called Hooch in surprise to see if the boy was hurt.

But instead of answering the brunette rolled to his hands and knees as his body reflexively tried to get his body oxygen. Then after a few painful tries he coughed up the snitch and stared at it in amazement as he picked it off the grass. He won! The stands erupted and his teammates called his praise. “Go, Go Gryffindor!” echoed around him in pride.

The Gryffindor team had spent a good five minutes singing their seeker’s praises before Wood gathered everyone around to announce that they would have a few days off from practice. Still on his high from the win Harry gathered his belongings and left with the twins as they stroked his ego.

“Congratulations” called Hermione from the entrance of the Gryffindor tunnel.

Standing with her was Ron, Momoi and Kise with a raven-haired boy laughing next to him. All of them with beaming smiles and applause for the winning team.

“That was an interesting move you pulled at the end Harry” laughed the golden eyed boy as the three players joined them.

Harry smiled back as he felt an uncomfortable warmth settle in his stomach as his housemates laugh rang through the narrow tunnel. Looking at the around him, Harry saw that the others were also affected by the oblivious blonde. Ron and his brothers had matching red cheeks while Hermione and Momoi gazed at the blonde like he hung the moon. The new boy who looked to be a Ravenclaw met Harry’s eye with a knowing smirk before chucking quietly along with the blonde.

Shaking himself from the strange warm feeling that cloaked his body Harry forced a reply, “I have no idea why I did that”.

Fred and George always very touchy feely, slapped the young seeker on the shoulder, “We are glad you did it mate. It’s been a while since we could put those snakes in their place” said one of them.

Harry shrugged shyly before the twins turned to the newcomer and introduced themselves with their normal over excitement. Surprisingly the boy easily adapted to their colorful personalities.

“Are you the one that has been harassing the Midorima kid?” asked Fred in excitement.

Takao gave a dramatic sigh that caused Kise to chuckle, knowing what he was going to say, “I just want to be friends with him. He is so interesting, his obsession for horoscopes is insane and he always has cute little items”.

George shared a surprise look with his twin, “Why would you want to be friends with him? He’s best friends with a Slytherin and a Future.”

The raven shrugged not wanting to start a debate with Gryffindors about Slytherins, he was well aware of house rivalries, “He’s funny” was all he said.

Kise quickly turned the conversation back to the match praising the twins on their beater skills. Easily distracting them from their ever-present bias towards the snake house.

A loud yell from just behind the group caused them to jump. George and Fred exchanged glances before nodding in silent agreement with each other, “We best be off now” they said before running towards the castle like a werewolf was chasing them.

Ron glared after his brothers knowing full well the kind of pranks that they could pull, “What did you do?” he yelled but received no response.

In the next moment the blonde of the group fell the group with a gasp of pain.

“Oh my god, Kise are you alright?” asked Momoi as she knelt down next to the injure Gryffindor.

Harry turned around to see Aomine running towards them with an angry look on his face, “Where are those blood twins?” he demanded.

The pink haired girl turned on her childhood friend with a look of rage, “Dai I can’t believe you did that!”

The bluenette glared at her before realizing who was on the ground, “Crap, are you okay?” he asked gruffly.

Kise looked over his shoulder and gave the blue haired boy a baffled look, “Why did you throw a quaflle at me?” he asked instead as he held up the quidditch equipment.

 “I was trying to hit those stupid twins” was his excuse and apology that was not very apologetic.

Momoi helped the blonde to his feet, “I am terribly sorry Kise, that idiot doesn’t think before he acts”.

The Gryffindor waved off the apology with a bright smile and laugh, “I have had worse and I am fine so no harm done” he said as he rubbed his head.

Everyone calmed down at the admission and Takao stepped forward to introduce himself to the blue haired boy. Temper completely cut off from whatever prank the twins had pulled Aomine gained back some of his manners and he returned the greeting. Happy that everyone was getting along now Kise ushered them back towards the castle.

 “Now I don’t know about you guys but I am starved and I thinks its lunch time” he said as he interlocked his arm with the Takao’s and they skipped up the path leaving the others laughing behind them.

The Hogwarts library was fascinating, books that magically updated themselves and some could even speak. It was the only room so far that Harry wanted to avoid in this amazing castle, especially with Hermione in tow. It was mid-November and only a few weeks since Hagrid and dropped a clue accidentally about Nicholas Flamel. Hermione had naturally latched onto the idea of figuring out who this person was like a dog with a bone.

“Hermione why do we have to come here everyday” grumbled Ron as he lazily flipped through the large book in front of him without interest.

The witch scoffed at the two boys, “Don’t you want to know what Fluffy is guarding?”

Harry groaned, “Of course Hermione” she seemed to naturally know how to push them in the direction she wanted.

With a satisfied smirk the witch turned her nose down to another book, getting lost in its pages. They continued searching in silence for another half hour before Ron slammed his book shut with a huff of boredom.

“I hate the library” he whined allowed to no one in general.

“You should leave then” came a curt response.

Jumping the trio of Gryffindors noticed that a table away from them a green haired boy with glasses was glaring at them. He had a tower of books around him had an air about him that screamed Ravenclaw. Harry could barely see the red-haired boy next to him with all of the books in the way.

“Sorry Midorima” apologized Hermione to the Ravenclaw.

The green haired boy adjusted his glasses, “Just be more quiet from now on please” he directed at the boys “Did you find that Herbology book helpful Mrs. Granger?”

The witch nodded excitedly, “I did! Thank you for the recommendation”.

The boy nodded in acknowledge meant and turned back towards his studies. Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances at the boys awkwardness. Then the red haired boy that they could barely see chuckled and nudged his friend who sighed loudly. Both rose from their seats and came to the Griffendor table making Hermione nervous, because she obviously knew who they were.

“Sorry, Shintaro is in middle of writing his potions paper. It’s nice to finally meet you Mrs. Granger I am pleased that my friend has found a fellow student who appreciates knowledge.” he complimented while Midorima avoided eye contact with the trio.

Hermione blushed at the statement, “Thank you Akashi, it’s nice to meet you as well” she gestured to her friends politely, “these are my friends Harry and Ron” then she introduced the newcomers her housemates.

Akashi nodded in greeting to them, “We have a lot of classes together and we will have more in the future. I hope we can all get along” he said before bidding them farewell and the two boys returned to their table.

The trio swiftly gathered up their books to put away or check out. They didn’t want to stay around the two futures, they were intimidating.

“It’s weird that a Slytherin would be nice to us. He must be up to something” said the ginger of the group.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes but didn’t want to start another conversation with the boy who seemed to have a deep hatred for the green house. On their way out of the library the trio were startled to see Takao sitting by the doorway with a set of binoculars, he waved at them casually before returning his attention to something in the library.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the display, “He’s a strange one.”


	3. Chapter 3

 The students of Hogwarts were full of stress and excitement as the winter holidays approached. Hermione was dragging Ron and Harry from the great hall towards the library much to the boys’ dismay. It was time to start studying for their mid-year exams and the Gryffindor witch was not going to let her friends procrastinate any longer.  Ron was about to consider faking an illness when he caught a glimpse of a familiar Ravenclaw. Momoi was fastening her heavy cloak around her shoulders as she descended the stairs towards the trio. The pinkette’s normal happy face was obscured by the fire in her eyes sending a chill down Harry’s spine when he made eye contact.

“Where are you going Momoi?” asked Hermione when she saw the pink haired girl pulling gloves out of her pockets “We were on our way to meet you”.

“I have to get those idiots off the field” the pinkette answered with an evil grin as she continued her march to the doors.

Harry, always the curious cat couldn’t help but ask “Who?”

“Dai and Ki, they have been playing one-on-one almost every day since your Slytherin match” she explained distractedly as she double checked that her ears were covered by her red pompom hat.

Using this as an excuse to get out of studying Harry and Ron quickly blurted, “Can we go with you?”

Hermione huffed angrily at the quidditch obsessed idiots but Momoi shrugged in agreement, she wasn’t a very good flyer so she might need the seeker’s help. A few minutes later the four were ready to brave the November weather. The small group was startled by the blizzard raging through the grounds as they held their cloaks closed.

“Are they really playing in this?” yelled Hermione over the wind.

No one needed to answer when a moment later they saw two dark shapes flying around in the sky. Momoi’s grumblings were barely heard over the wind as they approached.

“I didn’t know Kise could play” Ron stated as they found shelter in one of the tunnels leading to the pitch.

With the wind cut down it was easier for them to talk now, “He didn’t until recently. He’s a surprisingly quick study” Momoi explained as they watched the blonde in question flying after the blue haired chaser.

She was right, the blonde was not up to Aomine’s level yet but he was still very adept on a broom in the middle of a blizzard. They watched to two play for a while until suddenly Aomine stopped in the air with Kise beside him. The two seemed to talk for a moment before they flew down to the ground close by the tunnel.

“Those idiots” Momoi suddenly said as she ran out onto the field with the startled trio following behind.

When they got closer Hermione could see why the fellow witch was frustrated. Aomine and Kise were both bright red from the wind cutting across their faces and neither were wearing anything remotely appropriate for the current weather.

“I am not taking care of you if you get sick!” the Ravenclaw was yelling at the blue haired boy.

Aomine glared back at her, “I wouldn’t want you to anyway. Now are you going to keep yelling or let me get inside?”

Not looking anywhere near close to finished scolding the bluenette Momoi was about to unleash what would probably be a devastating verbal lashing when Kise stepped between the two friends with his disarming smile.

“It’s a little chilly out here why don’t we take this inside?” he asked as he rubbed his thinly covered arms emphasizing his point.

Momoi relented and the group made quick work back to the castle while Ron and Harry happily discussed Quidditch with the two boys. Hermione and Momoi rolled their eyes in amusement but shared mischievous grins as they planned a long study session for the boys.

A young first year green haired wizard sighed loudly. He was unimpressed with all of the adults gathered in the mansion his parents had dragged him to for a Christmas party. He knew it was expected of him since he enrolled in Hogwarts but the doesn’t mean he was excited to spend his holiday break talking to gossiping witches and back stabbing wizards who just looking for the next big scoop to use against his parents. Unsurprisingly the Midorima family was under as much scrutiny as any other pure blood gamily if not more since his father’s expansion into muggle medicine.

The Midorima heir rolled his eyes as he heard a small group next to him muttering quietly about how disgracefully his family was to be working with muggles. These imbecilies didn’t seem to know who the green haired boy was next to them and that only showed how idiot they were. The Midorima family was the only known pure blood family to have this distinct hair color and he had been in a few news article thanks to that irritating Rita Skeeter and her habit of causing a ruckus.

"Are you trying to curse someone with that look?” chuckled a voice from beside him.

Jumping slightly at the sudden intrusion in his thoughts Midorima met the mismatched eyes of his childhood friend. His fellow “future”, Akashi was someone that Midorima respected greatly. Not because of blood, but because of his actual abilities as a wizard.

Midorima quickly recovered from the surprise, “Just relieving a bad moment. When did you arrive Akashi?” he asked grateful for the distraction from the gossip.

The smaller red head accepted a glass of pumpkin juice from a house elf while reply, “A while ago but Father had me meet a few business partners. He wants me to know more about the family business”, he explained.

Midorima could understand that, his friend’s family was one of the most famous pure bloods because of their business skills and networking, “Is Kuroko also here?” he inquired.

The red head’s face turned sour, “Father is leaving my brother to the care of his mother” he answered cryptically signaling the end of that topic.

The two first years enjoyed each other’s company in comfortable silence for a few moments as they observed the lavish Christmas party. The Malfoys never spared any expense to impress other pure bloods, almost like a puppy wanting to impress their master.

After enjoying his drink for a few minutes Akashi smirked towards his taller friend, “I noticed that you are getting along with your housemates well”.

The Ravenclaw shuddered, “Don’t ruin my holiday. That imbecilic is the most annoying creature I have met” he growled.

Akashi chuckled lightly at his friend’s distress, “You know, I have heard that the Takao family are actually pure bloods”.

Midorima turned to his friend in surprise, “Really? He seems like a muggle born, he doesn’t seem to know much about magic”.

Before the red head could respond, the rest of the “futures” joined them. More like naturally gravitated towards each other. Murasakibara didn’t acknowledge any of the others as he quickly started eating the desserts on the buffet table a few feet behind the two friends. Momoi waved enthusiastically towards them as she dragged a grumbling blue haired boy behind her. Kuroko followed quietly behind the pink haired girl and nodded in greeting to his older brother and Midorima. Haizaki came from the other side of the room with a large smirk on his face as he sauntered towards them.

Once the futures were gathered Akashi could sense the rumors and feel the stares directed towards the them. Being labeled as the young heirs to their family’s legacies was a hot topic for these blood thirsty witches and wizards. Aware of the role he needs to play for his own family name Akashi stood straight and made sure he kept an emotionless face. The other “futures” seemed to react to their label in different manners, Midorima conducted himself the same as Akashi while Haizaki seemed to try and gather as much attention as possible. Momoi was every parent’s dream, a quiet girl who could politely conduct herself in public. Murasakibara did not care for the rumors and stares but was normally well behaved as long as a sugar snack was in reach, his parents made sure this was always available to prevent any unwanted attention for them. Aomine on the other hand was the complete opposite of all of the “futures”, he was the cause of a lot of gossip because of his manners and uncaring personality.

The blue haired boy had the talent to back up his conduct. He is famous for assisting his parents on a few missions but Akashi wished the boy would be aware of how his attitude affect other around him. Right now, was a perfect example as the blue haired boy blatantly glared a plump witch who was whispering to her friend rather loudly about Momoi’s association with the group. It was no secret that the Aomine heir was protective of his childhood friend and adoptive sister and Akashi wanted to sigh is exasperation whenever someone made a negative remark about the pink haired girl in front of Daiki.

 

“Good evening Akashi” greeted a naturally quiet voice distracting the short first year from his thoughts.

Akashi hated when the teal haired boy addressed him that way but he understood why it had to be this way, “Hello Tetsuya” he returned with a nod.

He was never to show his half-brother favoritism, his father made it clear to him that the tealnette was not a part of the Akashi family. But Seijuro knew this was because of his mother and her jealousy of Tetsuya’s mother who actually had his father’s heart but was forced to marry her out of family responsibility. But, Kuroko never seemed to hold it against him and Akashi was thankful for that even if they could not be as close as some siblings.

As the group made their greetings to each other the hosts of the party made their appearance. Lucius Malfoy with his son in tow.

“I hope you are all enjoying the festivities” greeted the family head with a polite smile.

Akashi stepped forward, “This is a wonderful party Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for inviting us” he answered for his friends knowing that most of them did not actually want to be here.

The older man did not intent to linger long with a bunch of children and turned towards his son, “Draco keep your classmate entertained. I am sure you kids don’t want to socialize with a bunch of boring adults” he chuckled.

The red head could see through the man’s play. He was trying to get his son in this inner circle of “accomplished” young wizards. Akashi could understand the man’s thinking but this was not a label they wanted for themselves to begin with so the only way he could be acknowledge is if a certain reported thought him worthy and her readers agreed. He really hated people who mindless believed what someone else tells them without even considering if it was true.

Thankfully the rest of the evening continued pleasantly. Draco and Haizaki had become sort of friends during the first half of the school year and the blonde had tried to use that leverage to converse with Akashi but the red head was not interested. He had seen a few of the trick his fellow Slytherins had pulled during the year and he was amused. Momoi was a god send in this situation as she naturally fluttered between the small group to talk about their first year at school and distracted Akashi from the attempted scheming.

 

 

The holiday break pasted swiftly for Harry and Ron after the failed attempt in the library. Hermione had sighed exasperatedly when she heard of the misadventure but was glad he had not been caught. The witch then decided that they needed to look back through the books they had already been through in hopes that they had over looked something. On the second Saturday after the holidays the trio found themselves in the library.

“What have you guys been looking for?” asked Momoi, when she came across them nose deep in books not related to anything she recognized for class.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before asking the Ravenclaw for help in their search without actually telling her why they looking for this person. The pinkette lit up at the name.

“Oh, the alchemist, right?” she asked and then disappeared in the rows of books before they responded and returned and moment later with a very large book.

Hermione gasped, “I read that weeks ago”

Ron gave her a crazy look, that girl should have been a Ravenclaw instead in Gryffindor. Harry gave him a knowing look as the two witches flipped through pages together discussing a few off-point topics.

“Ah here it is” said Momoi with a cheery smile, “he was the creator of the philosopher stone”.

Hermione quickly read the passage allowed to the two boys who would have never read it for themselves, “That has to be what Fluffy is guarding” Ron said excitedly.

Momoi gave him a confused look, “Well glad I could help. Now have any of you seen Dai recently?”

The trio shook their heads while giving their thanks and the pinkette was off looking for her childhood friend again.

 

 

 

The season was slowly changing into spring.

“I heard that the second years are practicing dueling” Ron told his friends after a boring potions class.

Harry’s eyes lit up in curiosity, “How do wizards duel?”

Hermione always ready to educate her friends, launched into a lengthy detailed explanation. Ron rolled his eyes at the girls over abundance of information and cut her off while turning towards Harry.

“We should get my brothers to teach us” said Ron excitedly and the brunette quickly agreed.

Without being able to dissuade her two friends Hermione followed after them as they ran through the hallway to look for the Weasley twins. On the lawn a group of students were gathered watching something and the bright red hair of two identical boys stood out easily.

“Fred, George” Ron called as he ran to his brothers, “Can you teach us to duel?”

The twins turned in unison as their names were called and greeted the first-year trio, “Baby brother” then they gestured to the display in front of them, “You might want to watch one first”.

Looking past the two older boys the first years finally noticed what everyone was gathered around. Shougo Haizaki and Seijuro Akashi were standing ten yards apart as they threw spells and jinxes at each other.

“Why would he be dueling a first year?” asked Hermione as Haizaki tried to get through his opponent’s defenses.

George gave a dry chuckle, “The futures are in a league of their own and Akashi is the best of them.”

Ron gave his brother an unimpressed look, “Right and I’m a dragon”.

The duel increased in intensity as Haizaki threw more aggressive curses towards the eleven-year-old with a scowl on his face. Akashi was not impressed as he casually threw up a shield and then caught the elder off guard with a disarming spell.

The spectators murmured in astonishment at the surprising win, it seemed most of them had the same opinion as Ron about the other red head. Haizaki gathered his wand with a huff as he begrudgingly accepted his defeat from his housemate. He knew that Akashi was a skilled wizard but he had thought he would best him this time and was annoyed that the short boy didn’t even seem bothered by his attack.

“Who’s next?” Haizaki asked allowed looking for his next victim to vent his frustration.

None of the spectators responded, some even stepped back. They didn’t want to face either Slytherin, it was obvious how good they were.

Akashi’s calm voice was heard over the low whispers, “Daiki and Atsushi”.

A loud groan was heard as Gryffindor’s bluenette stepped forward with a glare at the short Slytherin but readied himself for a duel anyway. Momoi appeared next with a tall purple haired Hufflepuff close behind who was trying to get the bag of candy she was holding out to him.

“Woah who is that guy? He’s huge!” exclaimed Neville who had appeared in the crowd next to Harry and his friends.

An unknown upperclassman Hufflepuff, who had been standing with the twins turned to the first years behind him with a proud look, “That’s the future Murasakibara and probably the best keeper Hogwarts has ever seen”

Harry snapped his fingers, “Oh right, Ravenclaw only made thirty points in their game against Hufflepuff. He looks so different now” he observed as the purple haired first year lazily pulled his wand out much to Aomine’s irritation.

The older student chuckled, “He is only serious on the pitch and even then, its rare. He’s normally just eating sweets all day.”

Looking towards the dueling wizards it was obvious that was the case now as Murasakibara just wanted to eat the sweet Momoi gave him. After Akashi threatened to take the snakes the Hufflepuff finally participated in the challenge. He wasn’t very offensive Harry noticed as he just continued to use shields while Aomine threw his hardest and most powerful spells.

“I didn’t know a first year even knew that many spells” a random voice said in the crowd.

After a few minutes Aomine was able to disarm the Hufflepuff who didn’t care and sat on the ground to resume his snack. Harry and Ron laughed as they watched Aomine yell at the large first year. After a few moments the crowd dispersed and the trio left when they heard the bell ring signaling their next class.

“The futures are really amazing” Hermione stated as she looked back over he shoulder at the assembled group of high society students with multi colored hair.

Ron scoffed, “So they know a few extra moves. They aren’t that special.”

Hermine rolled her eyes at her friend’s obvious jealously. In front of the Gryffindor trio they saw a strange sight, Kise and Takao were behind a tree.

Unable to contain her curiosity the witch had to ask what the two were up two when the blonde pointed silently in front of them. A few yards away from the tree the trio noticed the green haired Ravenclaw reading a textbook in the grass. It was obvious he was aware of the two watching him from his irritated scowl. Hermione saw Midorima’s eyebrow twitch in annoyance when Takao let out a loud chuckle when the wind decided to skip the studying student’s book ahead a few pages.

“I don’t understand what they are doing” Ron said confusedly as he watched the display.

After a few seconds Midorima gathered his belongs and rose to his quickly drawing attention to a tiny frog toy tied on his belt loop, “Stop following me!” he roared before storming away towards the castle.

The raven and blonde fell into a fit of laughter as Takao yelled after him “but it’s so fun!”

 “How has he not jinxed you yet?” laughed Kise as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Takao snickered without taking his eyes off the fuming Midorima, “I don’t think he has thought of that, yet.”

 

 

 

 

The golden trio glared at Malfoy as Filch lead them out of the castle towards Hagrid’s hut. Served the Slytherin right for getting them into detention. But they were surprised about the other two additions to their small group. It seemed Kise and Aomine had been caught sneaking out of the dorms to practice flying in the dark on the pitch by Madam Hooch.

“Are we seriously going into the forest?” the Slytherin demanded of the caretaker.

Filch gave them an evil grin before releasing the children into Hagrid’s custody. The depressed half giant made quick work of showing them into the forest.

“Alright there is a unicorn in here that has been hurt badly. We need to find it” Hagrid explained as they slowly made their way through the woods.

The group split into three. Hagrid took Hermine and Ron under his wing and the half giant was under orders by Dumbledore to place Harry and Malfoy together, but they didn’t need to know that. Leaving Aomine and Kise to make the third group.

Draco started complaining the moment they were out of sight from the others. Harry didn’t want to agree with the boy but he had to admit he made a few good points about this detention. They didn’t even know how to track an animal for god’s sake. The two rivals trudged along with Fang leading the way who thankfully looked like he knew where to go.

“Wait til my father hears about this” scoffed Malfoy as he held the lantern high to try and see the black dog.

Harry sneered at the boy, “you almost sound scared” he comment while trying to hide his own fright.

The two settled into an annoyed silence as they followed the dog for a while more. At least until Fang stopped to growl at something ahead of them. A unicorn was laying before them on the ground with a strange creature on top of it.

Draco screamed in fright and ran away with Fang in tow when the strange being turned its attention on them. Harry was too scared to move, he froze and only managed to stumble backward when the thing advanced towards him menacingly. A chill ran down the Gryffindor’s spine as the creature rose in size causing him to fall to the ground to try and crawl away.

Suddenly a bright light burst into the clearing. Harry sighed in relief when he saw Aomine and Kise running towards him with wands raised. The dark creature flinched away from the spell but seemed determined to reach the boy who lived as he continue his advancement. Kise yelled something in the distance but the terrified boy couldn’t focus on his housemates’ words as he was towered over by the menacing beast.

In the next moment a centaur jumped into the clearing, scaring away the dark thing. Aomine and Kise were at Harry’s side a few seconds later. Aomine quickly started scolding the brunette about not using his wand while Kise exchanged thanks with the centaur who agreed to guide them back toward Hagrid’s hut to ensure Harry’s safety.

 

 

With a month until the end of the school year many of the students were either starting to study for their end of year exams or procrastinating. Hermione was not going to let her friends be in the latter. She dragged Harry and Ron outside to study in the lawn so that way the boys would at least not be in a stuffy room.

Meeting them on the lawn was Momoi and a scowling Aomine. The boys shared suffering looks while the witches grinned cheekily. They pulled out their books and parchment with pointed looks at the disgruntle boys and sat down.

It seemed to work for a while as they got through most of the material for Herbology and the witches were very pleased with themselves. Just as Momoi was about to suggest going inside for lunch a loud commotion caught the study group’s attention. Further down the hillside they could a see a large group of students gathering.

Without a word the three boys ran off to check the commotion leaving Momoi and Hermione to clean up their books and notes. Pushing through the crowd they were met with a sight that did not expect. Shuogo Haizaki was out of breath, wand drawn and glaring daggers at the person across from him. Unexpectedly Ryouta Kise smirked from across the Slytherin with his own wand at the ready.

“What’s happening?” Aomine asked someone next to him.

The student didn’t turn away from the scene with a baffled look, “Haizaki and his goons tried to jinx that first year and then it somehow turned into a duel.”

Angered by the whispers circulating in the growing crowd Haizaki launched another jinx on the first year, only for it to be deflected easily then the same jinx being thrown right back. The observing upper classman were surprised by how easily the blonde boy was handling such advanced spells. Only the Futures had seemed to be this advanced but no one knew who this blonde first year was.

The two continued exchanging blows and everyone was entranced by the battle. Kise did not have problem conjuring shields or swiftly dodging when necessary while countering offensively. Glancing to the Future to his right Harry was surprised by the calculating look in Aomine’s eyes as he observed.

Momoi and Hermione arrived after a few moments and Ron brought them up to speed with what they head and have observed. The pinkette looked on surprised as she watched the silver haired Future getting bested. Looking around the crowd she spotted Akashi with Kuroko discussing something while gesturing subtly to the duel. Then the small red haired Slytherin turned and walked away.

Interesting, thought Momoi.

“Expelliarmous,” called the blonde after launching four spells succinctly, catching Haizaki off guard and disarming him.

The crowd launched into applause at the great display. Kise bowed slightly as was expected after winning a match and smiled charmingly as students walked up to him. Most of the students were happy to the see the bully getting put in his place and told him so.

“Good match” called Momoi happily from the blonde’s side and gave him a hug.

Kise returned it and turned his attention to the approaching Gryffindor’s with a beaming smile.

Once Momoi let go Ron slapped him on the shoulder “That was wicked” he exclaimed with Harry nodding along excitedly.

 Aomine stood to the side while the others congratulated and complemented the blonde with a narrowed look. Feeling a presence, the bluenette jumped when he noticed a familiar quiet boy next to him.

He glared at the boy, “I am going to give you a bell” he stated.

Kuroko’s lips curled slightly at the statement but didn’t take his eyes off the blonde surrounded by the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw, “That was unexpected” he remarked.

Aomine nodded in agreement still thinking about the duel. Something didn’t feel right about that exchange, how did Kise know all of those spells? Pushing the thought to the back of his mind for now Aomine gave the blonde a small nod in acknowledgement when he looked their way. But quickly looked away as he felt his body act strangely, those golden eyes always made him feel weird.

The small group talked for a few moments more with Aomine and Kuroko silently observing before an angry yell caught their attention. Turning around the group was surprised to see an assortment of wands aimed at them. Haizaki along with a small group of Slytherins were glaring at them and Harry was unsurprised to see Malfoy with them.

“Don’t make yourself look worse Shougo” called a commanding voice from the top of the hill.

Akashi was slowly making his way down the small hill with Midorima and Murasakibara on either side. Haizaki grumbled something under his breath as he put his wand away and the other Slytherins followed suit. The small red head and the older future Slytherin held each other’s gaze for a moment longer before Haizaki led his group back to the castle.

Once the group of snakes walked over the hill Akashi turned his attention on the remaining group of students, “Good duel Ryouta, I would enjoy a duel with you sometime” he said with a polite smile.

Kise quickly shook his head, “No, thank you” he said politely but with obvious fear in his eyes.

He had met the red-haired boy a few times and he knew that the Slytherin was terrifying. No way was he going to have a duel with him. Aomine chuckled from behind him but the blonde ignored the noise as Akashi smirked. Harry and Ron seemed equally intimidated by the short boy, he was a very scary eleven-year-old and they could understand why the blonde said no.

Smirking at the obvious discomfort from the Gryffindors Akashi turned his attention to the Kuroko, “Tetsuya practice is about to start” he reminded before giving his farewells and leaving with Midorima and Murasakibara.

Kuroko said his goodbyes as well before following after his half-brother, leaving the remaining students on the lawn.

Kise gave an exaggerated sigh of relief when the four boys were out of sight, “That was more stressful than the duel”.

The other’s laughed at the blonde’s words before Ron suddenly shouted, “Wait Kuroko plays quidditch?”

Aomine looked at the red head in surprise, “Has had played in every Slytherin match.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise while Momoi chuckled. Hermione kept to herself that she had also never seen the teal haired boy on the pitch.    


	4. Chapter 4

Aomine was going to strangle who ever was walking around right now. He had barely gotten any sleep the last few weeks thanks to Satsuki’s determination to make him study for end of year exams. Tonight he was looking forward to getting a restful sleep before the long train ride home but nope, someone had to be messing around. With a low growl the bluenette cracked open his eyes and determine it was way too early for anyone to be up, the moon was still visible clearly from the window by his bed telling him it was still early in the evening.

“God damn it” grumbled the tan boy when he heard a loud thump in the common room.

One of the disadvantageous of a first year was that their sleeping quarters were on the first floor and they could hear everything! Aomine knew he wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep if these idiots kept making a racquet so he rolled out of bed with a huff. It had better not be the Weasley twins setting up another prank he thought darkly.

“What the hel-“ on the floor was a frozen Neville Longbottom, “Crap”.

Acting quickly the blue haired boy knelt by the chubby boy and cast the counter spell instead of waiting for it to wear off on its own. The poor boy gasped for a second and then quickly jumped to his feet and spoke quickly.

“Harry, Ron and Hermione snuck out. They are going to get us in trouble again”, exclaimed the boy.

The bluenette let out a groan of irritation, “fine, go tell McGonagall. I’m going back to bed” he said with a yawn.

The plump boy nodded and ran off to find their head of house. Stretching his arms over his head Aomine was about to turn and go back to the first-year dorms when two glowing eyes in the darkness of the common room startled him.

“I wonder why those three would be sneaking around?” Kise asked his housemate curiously as he watched the portrait close after Neville.

The bluenette’s eyes sharpened and he glared when he saw that Kise was in pants and a sweater looking at him expectantly, “Where are you going?” he asked while ignoring the other’s question.

One golden eyebrow rose, “With you obviously” he smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and casually leaned against the back of the couch.

Aomine groaned as he felt a headache coming on, “I am not going anywhere. Go back to bed”, he grumbled while looking pointedly towards the dorms.

Kise smirked and didn’t move, “You know those three have not been behaving oddly for a few months now” he stated and then slowly straigtened up as he walked closer to the blue haired boy who took a step back.

“But, they are not the only ones” the blonde continued as he invaded the Future’s personal space, “Tell me Aomineicchi, why would Dumbledore ask you and your friends to watch over Harry Potter?” his golden eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment as he stood nose to nose with his house mate.

Growling in warning the bluenette shoved Kise away with a solid push to his chest causing the blonde to stumble from the unanticipated move, “don’t ever try to charm me again” he said while holding the shorter boy by the front of his shirt and gave him a fierce shake.

Golden eyes were wide in surprise and shock. Satisfied that the blonde learned his lesson Aomine let him go and glared at his housemate who was quick to rise to his feet.

“How did you know about Dumbledore?” he asked as he crossed his arms and sized up the blonde.

Kise chuckled, “Akashi and Midorima may be subtle but the rest of you were very obvious. Well I don’t think Haizaki was asked to watch over Potter considering he helped in bullying him” he explained briefly as he walked over to the doorway out of the Gryffindor common room and patiently waited for the Future to follow.

Aomine could already see how Akashi is going to scold him later for letting someone know about their assignment. He let out a long-suffering groan before flicking his wand and a sweater flew from the dorms into his hand for him to throw over his thin sleeping shirt followed by a pair of sneakers.

“Why can’t this shit happen in the middle of the day?” he grumbled before stomping past the blonde and opening the door.

Kise chuckled behind the bluenette but kept his comments to himself, which Aomine was thankful for as he lit a lumos charm. The two Gryffindor’s made their way through the hallways without making a noise and snuck onto the third floor with ease.

“Momoi had better be right about that hunch of hers” Aomine grumbled as he opened the door at the end of the hallway.

In the blink of an eye a set of teeth chomped and almost got a hold of Aomine’s arm but Kise had pulled his housemate back reflexively,  “this must be Fluffy” he observed with a chuckle.

“What about that thing is fluffy?” shouted Aomine over the loud barking, as he glared at the dog head that was growling back at him.

Instead of answering the golden eyed pulled out his wand, “Reducio” and the three headed canine shrunk down to the size of a puppy. The puppy did not loose its ferocious attitude as it ran at Aomine and tried to latch onto the boy’s ankles. The bluenette chuckled at the fluff ball as he picked up the three headed fluff ball by its scruff.

“Not so scary now” he taunted the three-headed creature.

Kise snickered as he glanced down through the trap door, seeing only darkness “he will be in a moment” he said with a smirk and released his shrinking spell, allowing the dog to grow slowly to normal size.

Aomine quickly set the growing dog back on the ground and jumped down into the darkness a moment after his golden haired classmate. The boys were surprised that he landed in something soft and that they had not ended up on the second floor after falling for so long. Magic was amazing.

“Ew what is this?” asked Kise when he felt something slither around his limbs holding him in place.

Thinking for a moment Aomine realized it was a plant they had discussed in Herbology, “It’s that snare stuff. Stay still or it will kill you” he said as he forced his body to relax.

Kise looked at him in disbelief for a moment before taking a calming breath, in the next moment both boys fell through the nest of Devil’s Snare.

“Momoi would be so proud of you” chuckled Kise as they dusted off their pants.

Aomine ignored him and lead the way to the next room that had some strange key bird things flying around. Kise didn’t know what this trial was supposed to be but they noticed that one of the key birds was stuck in the door. Turning the trapped key in the lock the door opened to reveal Hermione struggling to help up Ron.

“Aomine and Kise?” asked Hermione in surprise and then got anxious, “Please help Harry he went that way”.

The two Gryffindors made sure they were okay before running after the boy who lived. The room that they walked into was surprisingly well lit compared to how dark the tunnel had been until now.

Aomine stopped in his tracks making the blonde halt as well when he heard voices up ahead. Carefully the two snuck down the stairway using the support beams to cover their progress. They found the source of the light was a short wall of fire that seemed to enclose around the space below.

“Is that our defense teacher?” whispered Aomine when they got close enough to see who was on the other side of the fire wall.

The blonde nodded in agreement as he crouched to the side of his friend and saw Harry approach the strange mirror next to the defense professor. Aomine gasped aloud when they saw the strange face on the back of the man’s head. The gravelly voice coming from the new face sent a cold shiver down Kise’s spine.

“Kill him” commanded the dark lord when Harry seemed reluctant to give the man something.

The host to Voldemort approached the boy quickly and Harry tried to fight him off. Aomine pulled out his wand and tried to fight through the protective fire charm that the defense teacher set up.

“This isn’t working” exclaimed Kise from Aomine’s side with his own wand out.

The bluenette could only growl in frustration as he tried to remember spells that his parents or Momoi had forced him to learn. Looking through the wall of fire they could see Harry being pushed down by the turban wearing man and knew that they were running out of time to help their classmate.

Suddenly a flash flew past the two distressed first years, hitting the wall of fire causing it to shrink slightly in size.

“Daiki what is the situation?” commanded a stern young voice.

Kise froze for a moment before looking over his shoulder to see Akashi and Midorima running towards them. That small red head seemed to have glowing eyes and it terrified Kise for a moment.

Aomine huffed, “I don’t know what that thing is but Potter is in trouble”.

The red head accepted the quick explanation, “Try aguamente” he said looking to the green haired boy next to him.

The two new commers summoned the spouts of water swiftly and it actually worked. Kise and Aomine shared a glance before running through the hole that the Slytherin and Ravenclaw created.

 “Stupify” called the blonde trying to knock the man off of a now unconscious Harry Potter.  

The defense against the dark arts teacher sneered at them, “You really think that a couple of first years could defeat me when I have my lords support?”

Aomine scoffed at the man, “I don’t think that freak on your head is going to help you” he said raising his wand.

Quirrell’s amusement didn’t cease as he raised his own wand and cast a series of spells at the two first years. Kise and Aomine jumped away and cast shields to defect the attack while Akashi and Midorima used Quirrell’s distraction to pull Harry behind a pillar for protection.

Akashi and Midorima glanced at the fight once they settled Potter safely. Kise and Aomine had taken shelter behind pillars of their own and volley back spells with the defense teacher who seemed to find the display hilarious. Midorima adjusted his glasses before casting aguamente at the man from the long distance and hit him squarely in the face. Aomine took the change and disarmed the teacher with a smirk.

“I think this group of first years just beat you” he sing songed to the man while twirling the enemy wand in his fingers arrogantly.

Kise rolled his eyes while stepping out into the opening and saw Akashi shake his head slightly the bluenette’s arrogance.  Midorima turned his attention back to the boy who lived to determine his health satisfied that the fighting was over.

Quirrell started to scream in pain startling the first years. His skin started to shed and flake causing Aomine to make a noise of disgust while Akashi narrowed his eyes trying to understand what was happening.

“Master! Why?” called the professor in pain as he sank to his knees.

The dark ominous voice filled the cavern, “I have no need for dead weight” it hissed.

Midorima walked to Akashi’s side to watch with an eyebrow raised while Kise felt sick seeing the man crumbling into dust. With a final wail the turban wearing, stuttering and quiet Professor Quirrell dissipated into a pile of dirt and dust.

The four first years stood in silence for a moment not knowing what to do. Aomine shook off the strange sight and turned his attention to small red rock that was on the ground.

“What is this?” he asked while picking it up and holding the stone towards the fire light.

Kise strolled up next to him to gaze at the strange rock, “Do you think this is the philosopher’s stone?” he asked the room at large.

Aomine scoffed, “All of this drama for one measly stone?”

Akashi glared at the bluenette, “That stone has tremendous power Daiki. Did you not understand that Voldemort just stood across from you trying to obtain it?”

The room’s temperature dropped a few degrees at the statement. The others had known what was happening but putting it into words made the event sink in to a deeper understanding that they could have all died and Voldemort could have been walking away from this very cavern.

Kise clutched his arms as a cold chill passed through his body, “It’s getting creepy down here” he stated with an exaggerated whine.

The red head looked around the room with a critical eye, “Dumbledore should be here soon. We sent Tetsuya to get him while Atsushi and Satsuki took your house mates to Pomphrey.”

Before anyone could respond Midorima called out a warning shout. But Aomine was already knocked to his knees by a sudden force. He tried to fight to pull into darkness and only managed to stay awake long enough to see Kise fall a second behind him.

It was dark and silent. But slowly he could hear muffled noises get clearer and his dark vision clearing.

“He’s .. ..-la and ….. -ful. Wh-… d-… th-…” he didn’t know what was being said but he followed the noise trying to get out of the darkness.

After a moment he could see a bright ceiling above him. His body ached and a headache was thumping in his forehead. The voices that he had follow to wakefulness stopped suddenly and the blonde wanted to look around but his body hurt too much.

“Ryouta Kise?” asked an unfamiliar deep voice startling the blonde.

Golden eyes shot open and connected with deep blue. Kise gasped at the sudden face in front of him and the man leaned back at the noise.

Kise’s confusion escalated when he saw the man fully, he looked like Aomine but a lot older.

“Holy crap! Kise your hair is green” gasped Daiki Aomine’s familiar voice.

The blonde jumped and looked up where the fringe of his bangs barely came down long enough for him to see that yes his hair did change color. After a moment it settled back into its regular golden hue and Kise let out a groan as he relaxed his tense muscles.

Carefully turning his head Kise spotted a surprised Aomine staring at him with confusion. Before the blonde could say anything, the unfamiliar voice spoke again dragging Kise’s attention to the man at the feet of their beds.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Kise. I’m Daichi Aomine and I believe you’re housemates with my son Daiki” he greeted with a gentle smile.

Kise nodded numbly at the man, still trying to think of lie to tell his classmate about his hair changing color. The elder Aomine laughed heartily at the boy’s distressed look.

“You’re a metamorphmagus” he stated and Kise nodded hesitantly.

The elder Aomine put up his hands defensively, “I am sorry that I startled you into revealing your secret and I won’t tell anyone” the auror promised with a serious look.

The boy relaxed slightly at the words and realized his position. Not wanting to stay on his back while talking to the adult Kise tried to sit up with difficultly and was surprised by an arm reaching around his shoulders to help him.

“I won’t tell anyone either. Not even Satsuki” promised the younger bluenette.

The Daiki helped the blonde get adjusted in the bed so he was able to sit up comfortably. Looking around the room Kise noticed that he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts, makes sense. The bed to his right was occupied by Harry Potter who was asleep and had overflowing get well cards and treats.

Daichi smirked at his son’s words, the boy had never kept a secret from the pinkette before and then forced his child into bed, “Get into bed boy or I will tell your mom” he threatened making Kise chuckle at his friend.

Once both students were settled back into their cots the adult sat in a chair between them, “now we need to go over what happened on the third floor. Dumbledore has asked me to handle your interviews but Mr. Kise if you would like for either of your parents to be here I can wait” explained the head of Magical Law Enforcement.

The blonde denied the need for a parent and allowed for the man to do his job. Glad to be able to get things done quickly the auror pulled out a file from a briefcase that had been placed under his son’s bed and readied a quill.

“Alright, now boys tell me what happened last night” he said leveling both boys with a serious stare.

An hour later after a lot of questions and Pomphrey popping in and out to check on her patients Daichi Aomine was done with his report. He put all of his notes back in his briefcase and seemed to change character in a snap as he engulfed his son in a hug that the boy clearly didn’t want.

“Get off dad” huff Aomine as he pushed on his Dad’s shoulders while Kise laughed from the unexpected affection.

The elder didn’t budge and he pulled his son to his chest, “I was so worried when Dumbledore contacted me and then I get here and your unconscious” the man said pulling back to look his son in the eye.

Aomine gave up his fight and broke the eye contact, “Sorry dad” he mumbled allowing his dad to snuggle him.

Kise looked away awkwardly from the family moment and focused on a few of the cards sitting by his bed side. Takao had left him frilly card saying telling him to get out of bed. With a chuckle he moved on the to the next few a saw simply polite wishes of wellness from Akashi, Midorima and Kuroko. A large pink card caught his attention next, when he opened it glittered exploded around him catching both Aomine’s attention.

“I believe that would be from Satsuki” chuckled Daichi as he cast a spell to clean up the mess.

The blonde laughed sweetly making Daichi raise an eyebrow at the blonde boy in thought for a moment. Kise noticed the look and looked nervous under the scrutiny.

Daiki elbowed his dad, “What are you doing dad?” he asked annoyed since the man was still wrapped around his son.

The dad slowly untangled from his son with a pat on the head and stood over the blonde boy, “I thought I had heard your name before” he mumbled to himself causing the boy to freeze, “Is your father Randal Kise?”

The blonde first year took a deep breath as he felt his emotions try to influence his metamorphmagus abilities. After a moment he made eye contact with the older Aomine and nodded without saying a word. Daiki watched on confused, he had no idea what his dad and Kise were talking about. After a moment his dad smiled at the blond and ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately. Stunning the golden eyed boy.

Then the man turned his attention to his son, “I need to file this now. But I will be picking you up this afternoon at the train station” he said as farewell before leaving to confused boys.

Pomphrey came in to give the boys a clean bill of health and shooed them out of bed so they could attend the feast. As they were leaving the doors opened and in walked the headmaster.

“Glad to see you both up and about” greeted a wise old voice.

The two Gryffindors nodded in greeting to the headmaster as he strolled in without a care in the world.

His aged eyes settled on the boys with a knowing smirk, “I hope that you will continue to help your classmates in the future” he said with a chuckle and dismissed them with a wave.

They instantly understood. Dumbeldore thought they did good and wanted them to keep an eye on Harry Potter in the future. Knowing that his hidden meaning sunk in, the old man dismissed them with a wink. Out in the hallway they were surprised to see a small group of people waiting for them.

Momoi ran to the two boys with tears in her eyes, “I am so glad that you’re both alright” she cried launching herself into Aomine’s arms.

Takao draped his arm over Kise’s shoulders, “How was Fluffy?” he asked with a smirk.

Kise laughed softly, “didn’t really get the chance to play with him” he replied while they watched Aomine get swarmed by most of the Futures.

The bluenette still being hugged by the pink haired girl while the tall purple giant was trying to force snacks into his arms. Kuroko was close to his side offering his silent support and Midorima was scolding his friend for not watching his surroundings. Haizaki was nowhere to be found in the Future gathering which did not feel all that odd. Akashi watched the group with an amused smiled before focusing his attention on the two students standing to the side.

“How are you feeling Ryouta?” asked the small red head sincerely.

Nervous in the presence of the Slytherin Kise nodded meekly, “I’m fine.”

Akashi turned his attention to raven, “Nice to finally meet you Kazunari Takao.”

Takaso smiled in greeting, “You as well”.

The group of Futures that had surround Aomine grew in volume as their victim tried to shove them away from himself, catching the other three’s attention with amused looks.

Kise chuckled as he untangled himself from Takao, “As wonderfully awkward as this all, is I really want a shower before the closing feast starts” he said to Akashi before leading his friend away from the intimidating Futures.

The final feast ended with the surprising downfalls of the Slytherin seven-year streak. Aomine had a feeling that the old man had a soft spot for his house since he just gave four Gryffindors last minute points. but he wasn’t going to complain after all he loved winning. He just wished that he could be acknowledged for being down there but Dumbledore had already told them that their assignment was supposed to be a secret. The bluenette was silently pleased that he was the only one from the Futures that were in Gryffindor so they wouldn’t be bothering him for the next hour at least.

He really hated that group, it was created by that ridiculous Rita Skeeter and it didn’t even make sense. Why were they the only members when most of the students at Hogwarts had parents in the Ministry of Magic like the Malfoy’s and Weasley’s? If she wants to create a group of kids that the public should be excited about it should be because they are actually good at something and not just lucky enough to be born in the right family, he thought to himself in annoyance.

But he wasn’t in charge of these things so he pushed the irritating thoughts to the back of his mind and enjoyed the feast with his housemates. He could see Harry Potter and his two friends talking excitedly about their summer plans and had a sinking feeling he would never have a quiet year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the second arc is already in progress and posting will start soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments they help me decide if this work should be continued or not. The first arc in this potential series complete and I would like to know if anyone would appreciate the rest. Enjoy!


End file.
